Field
The present disclosure relates to a cathode plate, a cathode basket assembly, and/or methods of manufacturing a cathode plate and/or a cathode basket assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a cathode plate including a blade fabricated from a material used in subsequent processing, a cathode basket assembly including the cathode plate, and/or methods of manufacturing the cathode plate and/or cathode basket assembly.
Description of Related Art
Electrochemical processes, such as electrolytic oxide reduction, may be used to reduce metal-oxides to their corresponding metallic (unoxidized) state. Such processes may be used to recover high purity metal(s) from an impure feed, and/or extract metal(s) from metal-oxide ores. For example, in a process similar to electroplating, an electrolytic oxide reduction process may be carried out within a cathode basket assembly to convert metal oxide (e.g., uranium oxide and/or plutonium oxide) into metal (e.g., uranium and/or plutonium). The process generally includes immersing a metal oxide in a molten electrolyte compatible with the metal oxide, together with a cathode and anode, the metal oxide contained within the cathode basket assembly such that the cathode electrically contacts the metal oxide. By charging the anode and cathode (and the metal oxide via the cathode), the metal oxide may be reduced through electrolytic conversion and ion exchange through the molten electrolyte. As a result, metal (i.e., reduced metal oxide) may be electrolytically deposited on a portion of the cathode using an electrochemical process. Additionally, in the case of extracting uranium and/or plutonium from uranium oxide and/or plutonium oxide using an electrochemical process, the converted metal may be subsequently processed for use as fuel in a reactor.
In a conventional electrolytic oxide reduction process, the electrolytically-deposited metal may be recovered by physically removing (e.g., scraping, grinding, or chiseling) the metal from the portion of the cathode where the metal is deposited.